The One That Never Was Book One
by mamasutra
Summary: I would never call him the one that got away. He was always the one that never was. flash fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Saturday night with my dad consisted of whatever sport was on TV while I struggled to remain focused on my school work. Tonight was no different as I found myself sprawled across my bed with my lap top out typing nonsense while Edward lay next to me.

"You care if I go watch the game with Charlie?" he asked while snaking his hand under my shirt. His fingers traced over my spine softly, teasing me with his feather like touch. I shuddered stupidly for him as he continued up my shirt before tracing back downward after encountering my bra clasp.

"Go ahead," I murmured as I tried to focus on the screen before me instead of his skin against mine. I had a paper to write and it would be so much easier to finish if the subject of it was not trying to wiggle his hand down my pants.

"Be back in a bit," Edward assured me before pressing a kiss against my shoulder right before disappearing.

"Who's winning?" I heard him ask dad, as if dad could hear him. It was kind of cute and horribly sad since it showed me how Edward had functioned over the last almost thirty years alone.

Thirty years was too long to be alone.

The more I thought about Edward and his pseudo girlfriend mixed with a lie that he had lived it made me wonder where did it end? What happened to her? Why did Emmett Cullen think that she was the killer?

I compared what Edward said to what Aro told me and nothing matched. I could understand the discrepancies, but what had me concerned was Edward's lack of concern when it came to his death. It was as if he had forgotten what we were doing and why. It made no sense since he was the one who had pleaded with me to help him.

I googled Rosalie Hale and found nothing of interest. No mention of marriage or children. No pictures. No Facebook page. Just an address and phone number that would lead me to her, not that I was ready to talk to her yet. I had to do something else first. I had to know why Emmett Cullen thought it was her and find out what I was missing from Edward's story. There had to be something there if Emmett was willing to hinge his entire life on the theory.

I closed down my computer and looked around. I knew if I went down stairs that Edward would stop me. He hated the idea of me contacting his brother and in the recent past I thought maybe it was because he was trying to shield Emmett from dealing with his death, but now I wasn't so sure. What if he was protecting her? The thought Edward guarding the girl made my blood boil white hot with a heady mix of jealousy and rage. Why would he do it? It made no sense.

I slipped on my shoes and opened my window. I didn't bother to look down since I knew if I had I would never make my way down the trellis.

I slowly made my way towards the ground, trying my best not to fall or make a sound since alerting Dad and Edward was the last thing I wanted to do. I had no idea how long it took me, but once my feet was firmly on the ground I took off in mad dash towards Mulberry Street where the Cullen house was.

I walked along the shadows, dodging the traffic until I made the four mile trek to the Cullen house. It was even more intimidating in the dark that what it had been in the light. Not a light was on, yet a car was in the drive way.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The sound of his voice caused me to jump with fright before turning to face Edward.

"Go home, Edward," I muttered as I walked closer to the house, determination outweighing the fear that was racing through my veins. I hadn't walked all these miles to go back empty handed.

"Technically I am home," he reminded me with a slight laugh, but I could feel the irritation rolling off of him in waves that shook me as I stood before him.

"Don't make this difficult," I warned him as he snickered at me like an asshole.

"I told you that Emmett was off limits," he growled as I ignored him, side stepping him as I approached the door with grit that only made him laugh.

"I don't care, Edward. He knows something and…" I began only to have Edward silence with a loud mocking laugh.

"He knows nothing," he hooted like the dick he often was while he followed me to the door.

"We'll see about that," I hissed as I raised my hand to knock only to have Edward physically stop me by taking hold of his hand in mine. His touch was warm with anger, yet soft as he guided my hand back down to my side.

"He's not home," Edward shook his head like I had lost the battle between us.

"I don't care. I just need to see the weird diagram he made about your death," I whispered as I reached the door. I grabbed the handle and tried it to see if it was open, but it was locked.

"Oh god," Edward muttered as he shook his head at me. "Not you too."

"Hey, maybe he has something, have you ever thought of that?" I questioned him in a hiss of words as he snickered at me.

"Oh yeah, Emmett is well known for his ability to rational," Edward snorted as I kicked at the rug beneath me. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm looking for a key," I explained like he was the crazy person here, not me.

"You're going to break into my house?" he demanded incredulously before cackling with laughter. "Oh good, this will be good."

"I did not walk four miles to walk home empty handed, Edward," I reminded him as he watched search the front porch for some hidden key that I had no idea if it would be there or not.

"The key to the back door is under the flower pot on the third step," he finally said after watched me move old news papers and fishing gear to find my access inside.

With Edward's guidance, I had the key in hand and was making my way through the dark towards the back of the house. It should have been easy, but like everything else that involved my ghost, it wasn't. Instead, each step I took I was reminded as to what I could or could not do when it came to gaining access to the house.

"You only have about five minutes once inside so just take your picture of the diagram and let's go," Edward continued to ramble as I carefully slid the key into the lock.

"I know," I whispered as the door sprang open, giving me access into Edward's boyhood home. I stood for a moment, gathering my courage before stepping over the threshold into the house.

"This is so fucking stupid," Edward practically shouted, causing me to trip over my own feet as I made my way down the dark hallway.

"You know he's home, right?" he asked as he watched me brace myself against the wall as I sputtered with surprise.

"What do you mean?" I hissed as Edward shushed me with a loud growl. "You said…"

"I lied, Bella, hoping that you would just go home, but it's too late now. Let's just get your damn picture and go," Edward tsk'd like this bit of information was something to gloss over.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him just as the light came on, bright and damning, while I stood there like the half assed secret agent I had attempted to be.

Before I had a chance to speak I found myself pinned against the wall, Emmet Cullen held my arm in a vice grip.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled at me menacingly as he practically shook me with his rage. I opened my mouth to scream out in fear and pain, but before I could utter a sound Emmett was gone. The heaviness of his weight was gone and my arm was free giving me a chance to run or scream or both. I turned to make my escape only find Edward pinning Emmett against the wall. He had his arm twisted back and his face pressed into the dry wall, controlling the older man with ease from the strength he had gained from his blind rage.

"Edward, don't!" I screamed in fear for him and the older man who was now red faced and confused as he struggled against his invisible assailant.

"Please, Edward," I pleaded as he continued to hold Emmett in place, not that it mattered since he had stopped struggling. "Please let him go."

"No one is allowed to touch you like that," Edward spat, still raging from what had happened as he let go of his brother. Without Edward to hold Emmett up he dropped to the floor with a grunt of surprise. "Not ever."

"Edward?" Emmett questioned in disbelief as he sat against the wall, red faced and breathless from the tussle with his brother. "What do you mean _Edward_?"

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! I will post again on Wednesday like normal with teasers going out on Facebook, review replies & ADF (if I can get myself login there).**

**Much love to all of you for the great support & lasting interest in this story. I love all your theories. They truly make me smile : )**

**XOXO**

**Mamasutra**


End file.
